Tomaru Sawagoe
Tomaru Sawagoe(沢越 止 Sawagoe Tomaru) is the estranged father of Itaru Itou and Makoto Itou. He has been divorced from his wife (possibly Moeko Itou) for years. Itaru currently lives with him, but dislikes him. Apart from the relations mentioned above, he's nearly related to every other character in the entire series, mostly from impregnanting many of the female characters in the series and he's also related to many characters through his sons (mostly Shun Hazama) also impregnanting many female characters. Because of his secrecy, many off his offsprings who happen to meet each other and begin to have relations with each other do so without knowing they're related. Information General Tomaru is a medical student at same college Asagi and Tomoe attend. He was a part-time teacher at a cram school were Kagura and Hatsuka attended, he was admired by all the girls in the class, during this time all the girls in the class (excluding Kagura) visited him and he engaged in sexual relationship with them. Before Snow Radish Vacation Tomaru is the illegitimate son of Jou Inou and a woman of the Sawagoe Family. In his youth she attended Haramichuu where he met Moegi Inou, his half-sister older by two years and they fell in love for each other and they began a relationship. When Moegi's mother found out about their relationship she was furious because he was the son of her husband's mistress, in the end Jou acknowledged Tomaru as his son and they were separated. By the time they are separated Moegi was pregnant by him and later gave birth to a daughter, Kagura Inou. By the time he was the same age as Shun was in Summer Radisgh Vacation!! he had already impregnated several women. Although the details are unknown Tomaru and Moegi reunited again years later and they again began a relationship and again Moegi becomes pregnant by him. One day while having sex near a sleeping Kagura she asks Tomaru to choose a name for the child in her belly and he acknowledge the child as his son, at the end Tomaru chooses the name Ayumu but is reluctant to recognize the child saying she should find someone better, after that he reveals that he was recording everything with a camera much to Moegi shock but he give the camera to her saying that is the last present and reveals he is going to study abroad though Moegi says she will wait for him Tomaru seeming indifferent walks away while she continues saying she will wait for him. Soon after that Moegi give to birth a son whom she gave the name Tomaru had chosen and though Tomaru was reluctant when she asked him for acknowledge the child as his son he acknowledged Ayumu as his son. Snow Radish Vacation During a snowy day, he ran into Kagura whose bike had broken and gave her a lift, during which he impregnated her. He promised her to take her as his bride but disappeared without a trace. 9 months after he and a few other people were brought to live at Snow Radish by Asagi Inou. After Snow Radish Vacation At first life was going well but he started to use Kagura, Moegi and Arisu to attract (i.e prostitute) customers to Snow Radish. He also forced Kagura to have sex with Motehara Shou's principal to take his fortune, which he did after he died and left it to Kagura but he took it and disappeared and left his debts for Snow Radish to handle. Some years later he came back and impregnanted Hajime, and she died in childbirth because her body was not developed enough. This caused Kagura to end her relationship with him. Summer Radish Vacation He is mentioned to be a doctor, manages a hospital in addition to running stores and various businesses and is rich. During the day his events appear in locations of Summer Radish with two exceptions related to Wakaba's and Natsuhi's routes that appear on locations of Haramihama, at night there is no exact pattern of where his event appear. In most his events he tries to seduce Mai, Youko or Kagura until Shun interferes and disrupts him, in some of his events that appear at night located in Kagura's room he's playing with Rio and Rina and Shun interferes. If Shun go to the Summer Radish on the night of 8/8 there will be a scene that reveals that he has a wife, although not directly stated the facts that he planned to marry her in Snow Radish Vacation, he is mentioned to be rich and the implication that Tomomasa is his son imply that his wife is Tomoe Sawagoe. Although not directly stated is implied that he is the father of Mai Inou, Youko Inou, Yukari Nagawa, Toki Hazama, Kuu Hazama and Tomomasa Sawagoe, which are all confirmed through external sources. Summer Radish Vacation 2 School Days Although not directly stated, he's hinted to be the father of Makoto Itou, a fact which is proven through external sources. He's mentioned to be divorced from Makoto's mother but the details of the marriage is unknown, only that when they divorced he got custody of Itaru Itou and brings her over every month to visit her brother and mother. Itaru hates him, possibly because Tomaru has a huge history of molesting little girls Itaru's age and may have done so. He doesn't make an appearance and the closest he gets is when Makoto talks to him on the phone, even then his voice is not heard. Personality Tomaru is a cruel, selfish, and arguably sociopathic man who does everything and anything only to satisfy himself. He completely lies to Kagura, continues to have sex with other girls and even marries Tomoe despite his promise to her, simply because she was heir to the Sawagoe family. Despite the fact that he claims that his half-sister Moegi is his 'favorite', he still uses her love toward him and forces her along with Kagura, Arisu, and Hatsuka into prostitution. Even though Tomoe is his legal wife, it is implied that he doesn't treat her like one and abuses her and the Sawagoe Family's fortune. Tomaru also failed as a father as most of his male children such as Shun and Makoto resent him, although it is said that he was fond of Ayumu, who is unique among all the offspring of it being known that he was acknowledged, and he impregnates many of his female children almost regardless of age as Hajime Inou died because her body wasn't developed enough to go through childbirth. He is shown not to care for the suffering of others, and he physically abused his son Kei up to the point that the boy suffered psychological trauma. Although he's a successful doctor and business man, Tomaru also has several shady businesses such as prostitution and some more which resulted in massive debts that were sent to Snow Radish. Gallery Alleged family trees FamiliesNameless.jpg FamiliesNamed.jpg KanjiFamilyTree.gif NonDuplicativeTree.jpg InouTree.jpg Official Family Tree.jpg|0verflow character adultery chart. SisterPrincess1234.jpg|need a proper-res version of this that's 998KiB, 2819x2255 0verflow家系図.jpg 沢越本家・桂家.jpg Oops_xhit.jpg 0verflow Family Tree up to Shiny Days.jpg|With Cross Days and Shiny Days characters.|link=http://overflow.wikia.com/wiki/File:0verflow_Family_Tree_up_to_Shiny_Days.jpg Self TomaruSawagoeSnowRadish.jpg|design in Snow Radish Vacation. TomaruSawagoeSummerRadish1.jpg|design in Summer Radish Vacation. TomaruSawagoeRoad.jpg TomaruSawagoeCoolshades.jpg TomaruSawagoe+Car.jpg TomaruSawagoeFull.jpg Trivia *Tomaru and Itaru are alternate readings of the same kanji (止). *In Snow Radish Vacation!! Tomaru's surname isn't given. Links *VNDB profile Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sawagoes Category:Fathers Category:Snow Radish characters Category:Summer Radish characters Category:SRV2 characters Category:Teachers